The present invention relates to a vehicle cab suspension system, and more particularly to such a system which incorporates a sway resisting device including a torsion bar operable to resist side-to-side roll and side-to-side shifting of the cab during operation.
Vehicle cabs, and particularly cab over engine (COE) truck cabs, generally are supported on the vehicle frame through vibration isolating suspension systems. Generally these include springs which isolate truck frame vibration from the cab where the operator sits.
A problem with suspension systems in the past is that although springs have been positioned adjacent opposite sides of the frame on which the cab is supported, the springs often have been insufficient to withstand cab rolling forces and lateral shifting forces, and thus excessive movement of the cab relative to the frame has occurred which is uncomfortable for the operator.
It is desirable to provide what may be termed a relatively soft suspension to minimize vibration transmission from the frame to the cab, but it also is necessary to provide some means for minimizing side-to-side roll and side-to-side lateral shifting of the cab during operation.